


Well fitted clothes

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Bull, beautifully dressed in formal clothes.





	Well fitted clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfie/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Roupas bem medidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653765) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> vivelyf asked: Adoribull Sunday Prompt: Bull asks Vivienne for help getting all dressed up for date night with Dorian. Dorian Greatly Approves.

Dorian blinked, opening his mouth reflexively, then closing it again. He couldn't even pretend he wasn’t impressed, and that was saying something, because he usually did everything he could to appear unfazed. He was probably making a weird expression, unable to control his facial expressions or uncaring about that.

“Too much?” Bull asked, gesturing to his clothes.

He was dressed beautifully in well fitted ball clothes, shades of pink with rich embroidery and dawnstone buttons closing the jacket over his broad chest. Dorian never even imagined that Bull could dress like that, _look_ like that. Bull looked like a prince coming out of a Tevinter romance novel, of the kind that didn’t care enough about accuracy of little details like the fact that there was no royalty under the Qun. Dorian was too impressed to say something for a moment, just staring, appreciating the view.

“You look… Where did you even find these clothes? They must have costed a fortune!”

Bull rubbed the back of his neck, slightly uncomfortable in these clothes even though they were made to fit him perfectly. “Vivienne insisted on commissioning them for me. She convinced me to go see a tailor friend of hers here in the city. I’m not sure how much she paid for them, but she said I needed to dress appropriately to come to dinner with you, and that the people at the restaurant wouldn’t let me in without a shirt. Is there something wrong with these clothes?”

He sounded almost self-conscious, which made Dorian want to grab him by the horns and show him that he had nothing to be self-conscious about. Which Dorian filled under fantasies to be revisited at a later time if possible, a list that kept growing daily, which was mostly Bull’s fault.

“The only thing wrong about them is that I’m not sure if I’m afraid to even touch you so that I won’t ruin them, or if I want to ignore our dinner reservation so we can lock ourselves in this room.” Well, that came out of his mouth, he couldn't even say he was ashamed, that was what prolonged contact with Bull was doing to him.

Bull laughed, relieved. “You’ll want to kill me tomorrow if we miss our reservation. Or Josephine will kill us both because we know it wasn’t easy for her to go around that waiting list that is years long. But there will be time for locked rooms later, a lot of time, we aren’t expected back until the next moon.”

Dorian had to recognize the value of that kind of logic. After all, getting to have both things was certainly an advantage. “Shall we go then? We can give Orlesian society something truly exciting to gossip about.”


End file.
